conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Call the Dead
Plot Student Izumi and her freind Rika are discussing about their freinds death Lauren,Who is American.It was said that she visited an website where you call the dead and you get murdered by the dead.Izumi and Rika find the website and contact an ghost named Kyoko.Later,Izumi gets the milk and when she gets up,Finds Rika dead with an knife in the throat and an cell phone inside the mouth.Izumi screams and when she runs downstairs,She trips and breaks her neck.When she manages to look up,She sees Rika pulling the knife out and stabbing her. One week later,Sarah,Lauren's aunt,Is meeting with her boss Takeo.Takeo says that she should investagate the death of Izumi and Rika disapearing.Sarah teams up with Takeo and the two go to Rika's mum,Yoko.Yoko explains that Rika's blood was traced on the knife so she could have killed Izumi and fled. Sarah then visits the website when she hears Izumi's freind,Chiharu talking about it.Chiharu and Sarah look on it and they contact Kyoko again.Later,Chiharu is haunted by an woman in an teared up dress.Chiharu phones Sarah and tells her about it.Sarah says to go to her house as soon as she can.Chiharu then turns around and sees her phone falling.When she picks it up,She looks up and the woman grabs her head and bangs it against the ground.An woman sees this but does not see Kyoko. Sarah visits the woman with Takeo and she is Vera,An english woman who has came to Japan to get an job.Vera then tries to run away but when she opens the door,An vase falls on top of her.Vera falls and an knife go's into her eye. Sarah and Takeo then get an help from Sarah's sister and Lauren's mother Joni.Joni says that Lauren contacted Kyoko who she had found out died in an huge explosion.Takeo and Joni visit the website despite Sarah's will. Sarah runs to the building with the explosion and walks in.Kyoko apears and Sarah runs.Meanwhile,Kyoko apears and snaps Takeo's neck and puts an phone down his throat.Joni runs but falls down and is dragged away to her death.Sarah escapes to the roof and Sarah says she will end it.She explodes the building again.In an flashback,It was Sarah that was getting her head banged against the ground.Chiharu was the one phoneing her to get away.Chiharu had taken then role of Sarah but had survied the explosion. Chiharu is seen walking around the hospital.She sees Kyoko and faints.She then wakes up in an bed with Kyoko is going to kill her.She pushes the phone into the throat and Chiharu wakes up.She runs away from the doctors and falls down the stairs.She then runs to the telephone box to phone Takeo befour he and Joni are killed.He answers but it is really Kyoko.Chiharu then hears an noise and relises it is Joni who is held hostage. Chiharu runs and hotwires an car and drives to the the house.She then grabs an pipe that is outside.She then runs in and beats the crap out of Kyoko.However,It turns out to be Joni.Chiharu is then attacked by Kyoko and Chiharu rushes upstairs.Chiharu locks the door but to no avail.She opens the window and crawls around the roof.Kyoko apears and shouts mother.Chiharu relises that all Kyoko wanted was an mother.When she hugs her,She is about to stab Chiharu but Chiharu pushes her off the roof.She then screams that she is not her fucking mother. Characters in order Izumi Tokunaga Japanese student.Killed by Rika. Rika Sachie Izumi's freind.Killed by Kyoko. Lauren Brown Izumi's freind.Killed by Kyoko and was seen in an flashback. Sarah Brown Laurne's aunt.Killed by Kyoko in an twist. Takeo Megumison Sarah's boss.Killed by Kyoko. Chiharu Figurson Izumi's freind.Kills Kyoko in an twist. Vera Mickson Sarah's murder witness.Killed by Kyoko. Joni Brown Sarah's sister.Murdered by Kyoko and possessed Takeo.